Muerte Guerrero
Muerte Guerrero (ムエルテゲレロ, Muerute Gerero, Spanish for "Death Warrior") is an arrancar and a member of Kirei Satoshi's criminal organization the Liberation Army. He is one of the few powerfull arrancar not to join Kamui's arrancar army or even the espada, instead joined with Kirei in hopes of forming a better alliance, and his curiosity of things to come. He is a highly valued member of the organization due to his unique skills, and is one of the top ranked members. Appearance Muerte has dark brown spikey hair and yellow eyes. His clothing is typical of an white Arrancar jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn around his waist. He wears white gloves and a white hakama. The remains of his Hollow mask and hole is located in his right hand which he keeps it concealed with his gloves. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he also conceals with his glove. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. After absorbing the former primera espada Federico his appreance slightly changed, his hair was turned from brown to silver. Personality Muerte is sadistic, greedy, and brutal in personality. His desire for power is greater than any other espada as he only thinks of achieving his goals and getting stronger. Whenever he is excited he reveals a psychotic grin, he is also very cunning and deceptive, keeping his true intentions to himself, and is willing to manipulate or sacrifice allies or comrads for his own selfish goals. Despite his cruel personality he does have a soft spot for his fraccion Milo and considers her his one and only friend. He also fond of long elaborated plans and tends to have things prepared well in advance. Muerte has a sense of compassion and honor. His personality changed slightly, he became a bit compassionate and easy going, though the reason for this change in personality is unknown. History Muerte was born when all of the most evil and greedy hollows desired power and so they combined to form a new and powerfull entity. After Murte evolved in to an adjuchas class menos he gained the ability to absorb hollows and their powers. For many years he hunted down powerfull hollows and absorbed them to increase his own power, and at some point he was able to evolve into an Vasto Lorde. As a vasto lorde his power was great and he continued to absorb hollows into his ownn being, but his desire for power did not stop their, he was able to become an arrancar. He sealed most of his power in his new zanpakuto and headed to las noches, he decided to carry out his plan to over thrown the current ruler by joining the espada, though this would not come to pass. He was then approached by Kirei Satoshi and offered a position in his criminal organization, in hopes of helping Kirei overthrow soul society and with his help reclamin hueco mundo from its current leader. His ultimate goal is to become the ruler of Las Noches. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Muerte has demonstrated immense skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with captain level shinigami and arrancars of greater power. Muerte fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. He is able to easily cut down four captains (two which used their bankai) and three vizards with ease. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use his blade in battle, Muerte has demonstrated to be very dangerous barehanded as well. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. He is able to fight against Espada Level arrancar and Captain Level Shinigami with just his bare hands Greatly Enhanced Pesquisa: Muerte is able to use this ability to detect targets from a considerable distance. He mainly uses this ability to determine how powerful his opponent is. His skill is great enough that a single glance at his opponent, he can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. After he absorbs Federico his Pesquisa skill is as great as Federico's was. Cero: Muerte fires his Cero from his chest. Unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose," meaning he can fire one instantaneously, or without any warning or having to charge and focus the energy for the Cero with a body part like other Arrancar and Hollows. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Muerte has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Enhanced Hierro: Refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Muerte's skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. His Hierro is beyond strong even before he absorbs Ulises or Federico. Enhanced Strength: Muerte has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. He had dispatched two of his opponents with presumably little effort. He was also able to stop an Espada's released blade with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level. Sonído Master: Muerte's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. His skill in Sondio is greater than any of those under of the top Espada prior to his release form. Though he shows an even greater level of speed after absorbing Federico, astonishing and outclassing even the most powerfull Espada and Captain's. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Muerte has shown himself to be deceptively sharp in battle, able to notice traits about his opponent quickly and effectively. He is cunning and brutal in battle being able to deceive even the strongest of foes. He is shown to be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses Immense Spiritual Power: Having absorbed thousands of hollows, Muerte has accumulated a rather large amount of spiritual energy. He seals most of his great spritiual power into his zanpakuto, and only can use about 30% of his maximum power. At only 30% his power is equal to that of an Espada rank of six, though he keeps it mostly hidden from the others. He claims that he is more powerful than all of the Current Espada. Time Travel: Muerte has recently gained the ability to travel through time and teleportation (moving instantaneously through space). He can teleport himself and other people through space instantaneously. Such teleports can cover at least large distances. He can also move himself and another person through time either into the future or the past. He used this ability to go back into the past and bring back Tia Harribel and her fraccion to the present. Though the use of this ability has drawback, as it consumes a huge amount of spritiual energy and he is exhausted by continuous use and also due to the restrictions of time travel. Though using a special drug created by Kirei's criminal organization, he is able to extend his powers further, though for a limited amount of time. Furia ( Spanish for "Fury", Japanese for "Wrath"): By gathering spritiual energy from the surrounding area and from himself to a specific point, Muerte is able to create a huge powerfull explosion that is capable of wiping out an entire area. The sheer power and magnitude of this technique is enormous, Muerte has stated that this technique is capable of destorying all of Las Noches itself, this show the dangerous potential of the technique and it can be used as a weapon of mass destruction. This ability can be used only once and any attempt of reusing it will result in extreme exhaustion and as such to be used as a last resort. Zanpakutō El Devorar (かかる中空 (エル デヴォラー), eru devorā, Spanish for "The Devouring", Japanese for "Consuming Hollow") Muerte's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a blue handle and sheath. It consists of a retangular brown guard with small protrusions on each corner, and a unusual symbol-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. Most of his Immense spritiual power is sealed into his zanpakuto. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Feed" (esa). Muerte holds his Zanpakutō straight up front and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. He calls out the name of his Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding vicinity. In this form his entire body is covered in a hooded black like cloth with ragged ends, the upper part of his body is covered in greyish silver armor which extends down to his waist. He also has armor on his hands and legs, and his face is obscured, only his white eyes can be seen. The remains of his hollow mask is on his face which is obscured and is under the hood, it takes the form of a menacing skull. He gain a long broadsword in his ressurection form. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form all his powers and abilities are enhanced and he gains even greater physical abilities. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his spiritual pressure has explosively increased. Muerte's power in his released state far outclasses all other Arrancar. He is able to ues 100% of of full power, his spiritual energy is worlds apart from the other Espada that are under Ulises and almost rivials Ulises sealed form before absorbing him. He has also demonstrated that with enough control and focus, he is able to unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. After releasing his Zanapkuto, his spiritual power rivials that of Ulises spiritual power in his seal form. After absorbing Ulises his spiritual energy became a limitless source and his powers increased greatly, making him nearly equal to Federico's level in terms of power but still can be castdown by Federico's Resurrecion Segunda Etapa. After he absorbed Federico his spiritual energy increases beyond even what he had expected making him the Primera Espada. His spritiual power is now intense enough to create a heavy affect on others as well as cause paralysis to lower captain level shinigami and arrancars. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form his strength is greatly increased, being able to cause large scale destruction and take on physically larger, powerfull opponents. *'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where he is able to take on a powerfull attacks at close range without any visible sign of injury. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced giving him increased agility and movement to match. *'Enhanced Endurance': Muerte is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. *'Cero Desaparecer' (ゼロが消える (セロが消える), sero desapersuer, Spanish for "Dissapear Cero", Japanese for "Die Away Hollow Flash"): It is a powerfull and potent cero used by Muerte in his released form. It takes the form of a perfectly round beam (so perfectly round it looks like a sphere when looking straight down it) fired from the palm of the hand that can be fired very easily with no charge up or special stance. It is powerfull enough to cause large scale destruction and is capable of countering a fully powered Cero Oscuras. Muerte states this is as an released Espada's fully powered Cero, he also referred to it as "my Cero. It has been forbidden by Federico to use this cero underneath the dome of Las Noches, as it is so overwhelming that it could destroy the fortress. *'Consumir' (吸収 (コンスミル), konsumiru, Spanish for "Consume", Japanese for "Absorb"): Muerte has the ability to completely absorb other hollows and arrancar, merging not only their extra power with his own but also gaining their individual abilities. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. He is able to add the spritiual power absorbed from his victims and add it to his own maknig him much more powerfull, and is able to absorb alive or dead hollows or arrancar though if they are alive he gains more of their power. By grabing the victim by the neck or palcing his hand no the victim's chest, his hand transforms into an arm like appendage with sprouting tentacles, these tentacles then wrap around the victim and starts to absorb them. In order for the ability to work the victim's body must be intact since absorbing individual body parts will not work. He needs to absorb the victim whole and it does not matter whether the victim is alive of dead. He is only able to absorb one victim at a time. ::Manifest Absorbed Power: Muerte is able to manifest any powers he has absorbed from his victims through his Zanpakutō, morphing it into a perfect approximation of the one he absorbed, When released it allows Muerte full access of his absorbed abilities. He can still manifest the powers of those he has absorbed in this form, but has no limit to the total number. ::Mimic Knowledge: His absorption ability also allows him to perfectly mimic the accompanying battle styles of those powers, due to the muscle experience and the memories in the brain. ::Aspect Manifestation: After absorbing an arrancar called Federico Machu, his appreance changed slightly and had some of his personality traits as well. This was a new side effect to his powers that had never happened, despite having absorbed thousands of hollows. *'Gravitación' (グラビテーション (グラビテーション), gurabiteshon, Spanish for "Gravitation", Japanese for "Gravity Field"): After absorbing an arrancar Ulises, he gained the ability to control and manipulate gravity. This ability allows him to control the gravity within the surrounding area, he is able to push back objects or pull them near himself, his powers also allows him to fly by canceling the gravity surrounding his own body. He can use this to stop attacks like a barrier and can use it to crush his opponents. He is able to make an object so heavy that it collapses under its own weight, or make it so light that it floats. He can cause artificial gravity on walls or ceilings, make a ring of supergravity around himself that serves as a shield. ::Black Hole: Muerte is able to swallows up anything he chooses into a black hole, when swallowed it is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. He can expels all of the destroyed remains of whatever the black hole has swallowed up at once. This is especially good at when demonstrating his power. It could also be used to bind moving targets in place, leaving them open for subsequent attacks. Fracción Though not an espada himself, hel ike most other Espada has a fraccion. His fracción consists of a female arrancar. He seemingly holds her in high regard. *'Milo Gingerback' ( 生姜戻るミロ, Miru Jinjabakku), is a female arrancar that serves as Muerte's fraccion. The remains of her mask take the form of a helmet with a pointed horn on it. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her Zanpakutō takes the form of a ragular katana with a golden guard and red handle. Trivia Muerte aspect of death is Pride. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Character